


I can stretch too!

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Starrie's Yuletide Gifts 2019 [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, One Piece
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Reed is a consummate scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: A normal person, upon meeting an actual alien, might scream or panic. Good thing Reed Richards has never claimed to be normal.The alien is, understandably, slightly less excited about being trapped in a foreign dimension away from the rest of his crew, but somehow they hit it off anyway.(That, and the fact that Reed really wants that Nature paper.)
Relationships: Reed Richards & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Starrie's Yuletide Gifts 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	I can stretch too!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, literally, the prompt. I also don't know anything about One Piece or Fantastic Four other than what wikia has managed to teach me in 10 minutes, so let's hope this works out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Elina_kaz!

“An alien,” Reed exclaims gleefully. “An _actual, real-life alien_.”

He _knew_ the multiverse theory had to be true!

The alien squints at him, black eyes narrowed under the wide-brimmed straw hat he’s sporting. He seems to have come from either the tropics or somewhere that’s summertime right now, for his shirt is both thin and unbuttoned, revealing a huge cross-shaped scar stretching across his chest.

Reed stops rubbing his hands, just in case the alien takes it for a threatening gesture. “My name is Doctor Reed Richards,” he says, pointing to himself, and then points at the alien.

The alien blinks at him. “Monkey D. Luffy,” he replies, “ _dozo yorushiku_.”

Well, that is a lot more painless than Reed has been expecting, and a lot more intriguing. Maybe Japan had conquered the other universes while they weren’t paying attention. Who knew what they had been secretly up to before Commodore Perry had forced Japan to open its doors?

“ _Pleased to meet you too_ ,” he replies in Japanese, holding out a hand.

Ah, no wait, the Japanese bow, if he remembers correctly? But the alien is reaching out to take his hand, so their universes must have _something_ in common.

“ _You came through a wormhole?_ ” Reed asks, although it was a rather rhetorical question, given that he can still see the swirling instability in the sky above. It says something about how inured New York has become to all these alien invasions that none of the other superheroes have arrived yet.

“ _Yes, if you mean that thing above us_ ,” Luffy responds anyway, “ _I need to go through it again to get home, but I cannot get up there, the wind is very strong._ ”

Yes, well, Reed can probably fix that little problem up for him real quick. He stretches out one of his arms, intending to grab some scanning equipment while he’s at it, but he doesn’t expect Luffy to burst into excited chatter, waving his arms energetically.

“ _Slow down, I cannot understand you_ ,” Reed begins to say, but then Luffy shoots out one of his own arms to grab the other end of the machine he’s hauling over, and some things don’t need translating.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

“ _I really need to go,_ ” Luffy says regretfully, adjusting his straw hat. “ _My crew is probably going crazy looking for me by now._ ”

Reed nods, stepping back. Now that he knows – and has very thoroughly tested – Luffy’s own brand of elasticity, it’s even simpler to rig up a heavy-duty trampoline that can send him shooting like a rocket straight into the wormhole.

Luffy has also given him a few ideas on new ways Reed can use his own elasticity, both in and out combat situations. He’ll have to test them out as soon as he gets back to his specially-built gym.

But first…

Luffy launches himself upwards with a war-cry, holding his straw hat firmly to prevent it from flying off. Reed shields his eyes with one hand, seeing him buffeted by the strong winds in the upper atmosphere as expected, but Luffy’s course remains true and the wormhole closes with an eerie lack of noise behind him.

Reed looks down at all the scanning equipment scattered around and begins dismantling them one by one.

Hah. This will be a Nature paper for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
